


Driving Lesson

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Steve Rogers Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, steve is a shit, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: pegasusdragontiger asked: Bucky and Sam get roped in teaching Steve how to drive as he doesn't have his license! 😂😂😂😂😂🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣





	Driving Lesson

Little do they know, Peggy taught him years ago and he’s only pretending to be a complete shit.

“So… the long skinny pedal is the brake?”

“THAT’S GAS!” Sam screams as they careen around a corner.

Steve stomps on the brake, sending the Volkswagen Beetle, tires squealing, sliding to a stop. “Sorry. My bad.”

Sam peels himself off the windshield. “Little less gas, okay?”

“Sure. Sure.” He puts his foot down gently and they crawl along.

“Now you’re driving like you’re ninety,” Bucky huffs from the back seat.

“I am ninety.” The smirk on Steve’s face should have warned them. “I could speed up if you want?”

“Just a little,” Sam mutters, checking traffic. “Let’s take it around the block, and then back into the parking lot, okay?”

“Yup.” Steve pops the “P” and pulls slowly out onto the road. Traffic is minimal as he putts along.

“Wilson.” Bucky kicks his seat. “Move your seat up.”

“No.” Sam points out the turn. “Alright. Signal your intent to turn, check for traffic and ease around… great job!”

“Thanks, man.” Steve can’t help but grin a little more when he sees the freeway entrance. Bucky’s muttering about old man driving and people who hog other people’s knee room, shifting over to sit in the middle when Steve punches the accelerator, and roars up the ramp.

“Steve! What are you doing?” Sam screams.

“Only way I’ll ever learn is to do it right?” he quips, weaving in and out of traffic. He cuts off a truck, and they blare their horn.

“Steve! Slow down!”

“I’m just going with the traffic, Buck.” He roars down the road and dips in between to semitrailers, then darts out the side and down an exit ramp where he slows to proper speeds, and stops at a light.

“Who the fuck taught you to drive?” Bucky barks.

“Peggy,” Steve smirks. “I had my license renewed about three months outta the ice.”

“Dammit, Cap!” Sam shouts, peeling his fingers off the door handle. “The only worse driving experience I’ve ever had is when that asshole,” he points at Bucky, “stole my steering wheel!”

“Hey! I apologized for that. Besides. I got you a new one for Christmas.”

“It doesn’t work if it’s not attached to a vehicle, Barnes!”

Steve tunes them out, smirks to himself, and heads for home, happy they’ve learned their lesson. Maybe next time they’ll ask instead of assuming.

“Steve, you need to get laid.”

“Yeah, punk ass virgin needs to blow off some steam.”

“Guys…” he sighs when they continued to talk over him and make plans to take him to a bar.

Maybe not.

-The End-


End file.
